


Family Never Leaves

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Hugging, Pines Family, Short One Shot, Sweet, end of summer, family fic, leaving gravity falls, there's some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are leaving Gravity Falls at the end of summer.





	Family Never Leaves

Summer was ending. Everybody was sad, of course, and not just because school was coming. No, summer ending meant Dipper and Mabel Pines would have to leave. The day after their birthday was always so bittersweet. They could go back to their normal lives, of course, and they’d have their memories and that was fun, but they’d also have to leave behind their friends. More importantly than that, they’d have to leave behind their Grunkles. And that... that was bitter part.

The twins were waiting at the bus stop with all their friends and, of course, Stan and Ford. The twins were now 14 and honestly, being a teenager wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. “Do we really have to leave?” Mabel asked in a whisper as she tightly hugged her great uncle. “I don’t wanna leave, Grunkle Stan.”

“I know, sweetie,” Stan replied, rubbing her back. “But you have to go back home.”

“This /is/ home.”

He smiled softly. “Hey, you know where to find us. We’ll always be just a phone call away, no matter where we are.” Stan had a soft spot for his great niece like no other. “And we’ll be back here next summer too.”

“Promise?” she asked, with a sniffle.

“Promise.”

She hugged Ford next, who had been hugging Dipper, and Dipper, in turn, went to hug Stan. A whole lot of hugging was going on, but that was totally fine. After all, all of them had pretty much grown to enjoy hugging thanks to Mabel’s insistence that they do. Just as they pulled away, the bus pulled up. Mabel and Dipper shared a look as they grabbed their bags. “Ready for where our next adventure takes us?” Dipper asked, looking at his sister.

“Always,” Mabel replied, giving him a toothy grin. It was almost time to have her braces removed. “Eighth grade, here we come!”

Dipper grinned. “Let’s go, Mabes.” They got on the bus and waved as it drove off. Stan and Ford waved back with sad smiles.

“They’re getting so old,” Stan remarked, trying not to let his eyes water too much.

Ford glanced over at him and rolled his eyes. “Okay old man, come on. Let’s go home. There’s no need to be upset. They’ll be back. Besides.” He spared one last glance back at the bus that was steadily disappearing. “Family never really leaves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! I posted this originally on the Gravity Falls Amino and figured I'd share it here.


End file.
